goldeneyefandomcom-20200222-history
Unused Models
Character Models There are a total of three unused body models. All of which are civilian characters, most likely created for use in the St. Petersburg Streets mission. However, these three not only didn't make it into the mission, they were left out of multiplayer, as well. Unused Male #2: Blue Vest, Black Jeans *File ID: 028 *Character ID: 1F "Unused Male #2: Blue Vest, Black Jeans" *Internal Name: CbluemanZ *ROM Location: 006F4DF0 *File Size (Compressed): 1E10 *Textures: 07F3 , 06AF , 06B9 , 06AF , 06B9 , 06AF , 06B9 , 06AF , 06B9 , 07F3 , 06AF , 06B9 , 06AF , 06B9 , 06AF , 06B9 , 06AF , 06B9 , 07EA , 0649 , 064D , 0650 , 0653 , 0656 , 0731 , 07E9 , 0649 , 064D , 0650 , 0653 , 0656 , 0731 , 07E9 , 07EB , 06B7 , 06B8 , 07EB Unused Female: Blue Blouse, Striped Skirt *File ID: 029 *Character ID: 1A "Unused Female: Blue Blouse, Striped Skirt" *Internal Name: CbluewomanZ *ROM Location: 006F6C00 *File Size (Compressed): 1EC0 *Textures: Unused Male #1: Grey Shirt, Blue Jeans *File ID: 036 *Character ID: 1E "Unused Male #1: Grey Shirt, Blue Jeans" *Internal Name: CgreymanZ *ROM Location: 007169F0 *File Size (Compressed): 1DC0 *Textures: All Bonds Main Article: All Bonds Cheat Prop Models It's quite staggering to see that nearly a hundred prop models went completely unused in the final version. Staff from Rare have stated that most models were created very early on, even before designing the levels themselves. Some were based on GoldenEye, and others on various Bond films. A handful of things were never actually modelled, and contain a filler object in their place. They even went so far as to create gun magazines for most weapons, yet only used a few of them. Thankfully, through the use of hacking, we were able to find all of these interesting leftovers. Gun Magazine (KF7 Soviet) *File ID: 0D3 *Prop ID: 079 "Gun Magazine (KF7 Soviet)" *Internal Name: Pak47magZ *ROM Location: 7ADA00 *File Size (Compressed): 01E0 *Textures: 036B , 05EA Beta Alarm *File ID: 0D4 *Prop ID: 000 "Beta Alarm / Default Multi Weapon" *Internal Name: Palarm1Z *ROM Location: 7ADBE0 *File Size (Compressed): 0160 *Textures: 001D , 001F Ammo Crate (Green w/ Edge Brace, 6x8 White) *File ID: 0D9 *Prop ID: 006 "Ammo Crate (Green w/ Edge Brace, 6x8 White)" *Internal Name: Pammo_crate4Z *ROM Location: 7AE5B0 *File Size (Compressed): 0270 *Textures: 0021 , 0022 , 0023 , 0025 , 0029 Ammo Crate (Green w/ Double Brace, 24x60 Black) *File ID: 0DA *Prop ID: 007 "Ammo Crate (Green w/ Double Brace, 24x60 Black)" *Internal Name: Pammo_crate5Z *ROM Location: 7AE820 *File Size (Compressed): 02C0 *Textures: 0021 , 0022 , 018B , 0025 , 002A Armoured Personnel Carrier *File ID: 0DB *Prop ID: 121 "Armoured Personnel Carrier" *Internal Name: PapcZ *ROM Location: 7AEAE0 *File Size (Compressed): 1C60 *Textures: 0035 , 002F , 0032 , 0030 , 05A7 , 0304 , 029D , 05EA , 0032 , 0304 , 0036 , 002E , 0031, 0033 , 0034 , 0313 Red Prime Mover *File ID: 0DE *Prop ID: 119 "Red Prime Mover" *Internal Name: ParticZ *ROM Location: 7B0AF0 *File Size (Compressed): 0E00 *Textures: 05A7 , 0044 , 0045 , 05A7 , 0044 , 0045 , 05A7 , 0044 , 0045 , 05A7 , 0044 , 0045 , 05A4 , 0568 , 0046 , 0043 , 0488 , 012B , 003E , 00EB , 0558 , 003F , 003D , 04EE , 0049 , 0048 Black Trailer *File ID: 0DF *Prop ID: 11E "Black Trailer" *Internal Name: PartictrailerZ *ROM Location: 7B18F0 *File Size (Compressed): 0910 *Textures: 0044 , 0045 , 048B , 0558 , 05A7 , 0042 , 0040 , 0047 , 05EA , 003C , 0041 Rusted Trash Bin *File ID: 0E1 *Prop ID: 008 "Rusted Trash Bin" *Internal Name: Pbin1Z *ROM Location: 7B2440 *File Size (Compressed): 0350 *Textures: 00A9 , 048F Desk Blotter *File ID: 0E2 *Prop ID: 009 "Desk Blotter" *Internal Name: Pblotter1Z *ROM Location: 7B2790 *File Size (Compressed): 00E0 *Texture: 00B6 Bomb (Borg Crate Filler) *File ID: 0E6 *Prop ID: 0FF "Blue & Gold Printed Circuit Cube" *Internal Name: PbombZ *ROM Location: 7B3330 *File Size (Compressed): 0170? *Textures: Borg Crate *File ID: 0E9 *Prop ID: 057 "Blue & Gold Printed Circuit Cube" *Internal Name: Pborg_crateZ *ROM Location: 7B3D20 *File Size (Compressed): 0170 *Texture: 0674 Box of Shells (Shotgun Cartridges) *File ID: 0EA *Prop ID: 081 "Box of Shells (Shotgun Cartridges)" *Internal Name: PboxcartridgesZ *ROM Location: 7B3E90 *File Size (Compressed): 0200 *Textures: 0026 , 00BC , 05EA , 00BC Cardboard Box, Three Seams *File ID: 0F9 *Prop ID: 015 "Cardboard Box, Three Seams" *Internal Name: Pcard_box4_lgZ *ROM Location: 7B8610 *File Size (Compressed): 01B0 *Textures: 00DB , 00DC , 00E0 , 00E1 Cardboard Box, Two Seams, Bahah *File ID: 0FA *Prop ID: 016 "Cardboard Box, Two Seams, Bahah" *Internal Name: Pcard_box5_lgZ *ROM Location: 7B87C0 *File Size (Compressed): 0200 *Textures: 00DD , 00DE , 00E1 , 00DB , 019B White Car #2 (Escort) *File ID: 0FC *Prop ID: 12E "White Car #2 (Escort)" *Internal Name: PcarescortZ *ROM Location: 7B8BB0 *File Size (Compressed): 0C00 *Textures: 0987 , 028F , 097F , 0980 , 026A , 0988 , 0989 , 0034 , 098A Ourumov's Car (ZIL) *File ID: 0FF *Prop ID: 131 "Ourumov's Car (ZIL)" *Internal Name: PcarzilZ *ROM Location: 7BB520 *File Size (Compressed): 1600 *Textures: 05A7 , 0998 , 05A7 , 0998 , 05A7 , 0998 , 05A7 , 0998 , 00EA , 0999 , 099A , 099B , 0568 , 028F , 02FA , 0338 , 099D , 099E , 099C Audio Tape *File ID: 101 *Prop ID: 106 "Audio Tape" *Internal Name: PchraudiotapeZ *ROM Location: 7BCEA0 *File Size (Compressed): 0560 *Textures: 0579 , 057A , 057B , 057C , 057D , 057E , 057F , 0580 , 05EA , 057F Bomb Case *File ID: 105 *Prop ID: 0E2 "Bomb Case" *Internal Name: PchrbombcaseZ *ROM Location: 7BE130 *File Size (Compressed): 01F0 *Textures: 0682 , 0683 , 0685 , 0686 , 0684 Bomb Defuser *File ID: 106 *Prop ID: 0EB "Bomb Defuser" *Internal Name: PchrbombdefuserZ *ROM Location: 7BE320 *File Size (Compressed): 08E0 *Textures: 0589 , 0582 , 0345 , 0588 , 000D , 000C , 000F , 000E , 0010 , 05EA , 0583 , 00C1 Bug Detector (Borg Crate Filler) *File ID: 109 *Prop ID: 0EC "Blue & Gold Printed Circuit Cube" *Internal Name: PchrbugdetectorZ *ROM Location: 7BFB40 *File Size (Compressed): 0170? *Texture: Bungee (Borg Crate Filler) *File ID: 10A *Prop ID: 0E9 "Blue & Gold Printed Circuit Cube" *Internal Name: PchrbungeeZ *ROM Location: 7BFCB0 *File Size (Compressed): 0170? *Texture: Photo Camera (007) *File ID: 10B *Prop ID: 0EE "Photo Camera (007)" *Internal Name: PchrcameraZ *ROM Location: 7BFE20 *File Size (Compressed): 0690 *Textures: 0358 , 00AB , 00C6 , 00AC , 00D7 , 0582 , 00D8 , 05EA , 0583 , 0293 , 0294 Credit Card (Borg Crate Filler) *File ID: 10E *Prop ID: 0FA "Blue & Gold Printed Circuit Cube" *Internal Name: PchrcreditcardZ *ROM Location: 7C08D0 *File Size (Compressed): 0170? *Texture: Dark Glassess (Borg Crate Filler) *File ID: 10F *Prop ID: 0FB "Blue & Gold Printed Circuit Cube" *Internal Name: PchrdarkglassesZ *ROM Location: 7C0A40 *File Size (Compressed): 0170? *Texture: Datathief *File ID: 110 *Prop ID: 0FD "Datathief" *Internal Name: PchrdatathiefZ *ROM Location: 7C0BB0 *File Size (Compressed): 01A0 *Textures: 021B , 021D , 05EA Door Exploder (Borg Crate Filler) *File ID: 113 *Prop ID: 0F0 "Blue & Gold Printed Circuit Cube" *Internal Name: PchrdoorexploderZ *ROM Location: 7C17A0 *File Size (Compressed): 0170? *Texture: Dynamite (Borg Crate Filler) *File ID: 115 *Prop ID: 0E8 "Blue & Gold Printed Circuit Cube" *Internal Name: PchrdynamiteZ *ROM Location: 7C1DE0 *File Size (Compressed): 0170? *Texture: Explosive Pen (Borg Crate Filler) *File ID: 116 *Prop ID: 0E1 "Blue & Gold Printed Circuit Cube" *Internal Name: PchrexplosivepenZ *ROM Location: 7C1F50 *File Size (Compressed): 0170? *Texture: Fire Extinguisher *File ID: 117 *Prop ID: 080 "Fire Extinguisher" *Internal Name: PchrextinguisherZ *ROM Location: 7C20C0 *File Size (Compressed): 0500 *Textures: 036F , 05EA , 036F , 05EA Finger Gun (Borg Crate Filler) *File ID: 118 *Prop ID: 0E5 "Blue & Gold Printed Circuit Cube" *Internal Name: PchrfingergunZ *ROM Location: 7C25C0 *File Size (Compressed): 0170? *Texture: Flare Pistol (Borg Crate Filler) *File ID: 119 *Prop ID: 0E3 "Blue & Gold Printed Circuit Cube" *Internal Name: PchrflarepistolZ *ROM Location: 7C2730 *File Size (Compressed): 0170? *Texture: Gas Keyring *File ID: 11B *Prop ID: 0FC "Gas Keyring" *Internal Name: PchrgaskeyringZ *ROM Location: 7C2D00 *File Size (Compressed): 0F10 *Textures: 01F9 , 039C , 0010 , 000C , 000F , 000D , 05EA , 0106 , 0343 Gold Bar (Borg Crate Filler) *File ID: 11C *Prop ID: 10B "Blue & Gold Printed Circuit Cube" *Internal Name: PchrgoldbarZ *ROM Location: 7C3C10 *File Size (Compressed): 0170? *Texture: Gold PP7 (Borg Crate Filler) *File ID: 11F *Prop ID: 0E7 "Blue & Gold Printed Circuit Cube" *Internal Name: PchrgoldwppkZ *ROM Location: 7C4E90 *File Size (Compressed): 0170? *Texture: Heroin (Borg Crate Filler) *File ID: 123 *Prop ID: 10C "Blue & Gold Printed Circuit Cube" *Internal Name: PchrheroinZ *ROM Location: 7C5970 *File Size (Compressed): 0170? *Texture: Key Analyzer Case *File ID: 125 *Prop ID: 0F1 "Key Analyzer Case" *Internal Name: PchrkeyanalysercaseZ *ROM Location: 7C5ED0 *File Size (Compressed): 01F0 *Textures: 0682 , 0683 , 0685 , 0686 , 0684 Lectre (Borg Crate Filler) *File ID: 12A *Prop ID: 109 "Blue & Gold Printed Circuit Cube" *Internal Name: PchrlectreZ *ROM Location: 7C8980 *File Size (Compressed): 0170? *Texture: Lock Exploder (Borg Crate Filler) *File ID: 12B *Prop ID: 0EF "Blue & Gold Printed Circuit Cube" *Internal Name: PchrlockexploderZ *ROM Location: 7C8AF0 *File Size (Compressed): 0170? *Texture: Micro Camera *File ID: 12E *Prop ID: 0F6 "Micro Camera" *Internal Name: PchrmicrocameraZ *ROM Location: 7C9180 *File Size (Compressed): 08F0 *Textures: 0358 , 049D , 049E , 01F9 , 01F8 , 05EA , 002E Micro Code (Borg Crate Filler) *File ID: 12F *Prop ID: 108 "Blue & Gold Printed Circuit Cube" *Internal Name: PchrmicrocodeZ *ROM Location: 7C9A70 *File Size (Compressed): 0170? *Texture: Micro Film (Borg Crate Filler) *File ID: 130 *Prop ID: 107 "Blue & Gold Printed Circuit Cube" *Internal Name: PchrmicrofilmZ *ROM Location: 7C9BE0 *File Size (Compressed): 0170? *Texture: Money (Borg Crate Filler) *File ID: 131 *Prop ID: 10A "Blue & Gold Printed Circuit Cube" *Internal Name: PchrmoneyZ *ROM Location: 7C9D50 *File Size (Compressed): 0170? *Texture: Piton Gun (Borg Crate Filler) *File ID: 134 *Prop ID: 0E4 "Blue & Gold Printed Circuit Cube" *Internal Name: PchrpitongunZ *ROM Location: 7CA650 *File Size (Compressed): 0170? *Texture: Plans (Briefing Folder) *File ID: 135 *Prop ID: 100 "Plans (Briefing Folder)" *Internal Name: PchrplansZ *ROM Location: 7CA7C0 *File Size (Compressed): 0290 *Textures: 041F , 0423 , 027F , 019B , 03F6 Polarized Glasses *File ID: 137 *Prop ID: 0F9 "Polarized Glasses" *Internal Name: PchrpolarizedglassesZ *ROM Location: 7CAEB0 *File Size (Compressed): 08C0 *Textures: 05EA , 0327 Safecracker Case *File ID: 13D *Prop ID: 0ED "Safecracker Case" *Internal Name: PchrsafecrackercaseZ *ROM Location: 7CCDA0 *File Size (Compressed): 01F0 *Textures: 0682 , 0683 , 0685 , 0686 , 0684 Silver PP7 (Borg Crate Filler) *File ID: 13F *Prop ID: 0E6 "Blue & Gold Printed Circuit Cube" *Internal Name: PchrsilverwppkZ *ROM Location: 7CD2E0 *File Size (Compressed): 0170? *Texture: Spool Tape (Borg Crate Filler) *File ID: 143 *Prop ID: 105 "Blue & Gold Printed Circuit Cube" *Internal Name: PchrspooltapeZ *ROM Location: 7CDED0 *File Size (Compressed): 0170? *Texture: Spy File (Borg Crate Filler) *File ID: 144 *Prop ID: 101 "Blue & Gold Printed Circuit Cube" *Internal Name: PchrspyfileZ *ROM Location: 7CE040 *File Size (Compressed): 0170? *Texture: Weapon Case *File ID: 14C *Prop ID: 0F2 "Weapon Case" *Internal Name: PchrweaponcaseZ *ROM Location: 7CF510 *File Size (Compressed): 0200 *Textures: 0682 , 0683 , 0685 , 0686 , 0684 Wrist Dart (Borg Crate Filler) *File ID: 14F *Prop ID: 0E0 "Blue & Gold Printed Circuit Cube" *Internal Name: PchrwristdartZ *ROM Location: 7CFC30 *File Size (Compressed): 0170? *Texture: Console w/ Faders + Pressure Gauge *File ID: 158 *Prop ID: 025 "Console w/ Faders + Pressure Gauge" *Internal Name: Pconsole_sev_GEbZ *ROM Location: 7D26B0 *File Size (Compressed): 0430 *Textures: 0152 , 0157 , 015B , 015F , 0162 , 0165 , 0166 , 0154 , 0161 , 0164 , 0167 , 0168 , 05EA Rusty Door w/ Handle (Lo-Res) *File ID: 166 *Prop ID: 135 "Rusty Door w/ Handle (Lo-Res)" *Internal Name: Pdepot_door_steelZ *ROM Location: 7D4E70 *File Size (Compressed): 01A0 *Textures: 048E , 0241 , 0242 Metallic Gate w/ Red Star *File ID: 167 *Prop ID: 134 "Metallic Gate w/ Red Star" *Internal Name: Pdepot_gate_entryZ *ROM Location: 7D5010 *File Size (Compressed): 0240 *Textures: 0181 , 0486 , 04FC Desk *File ID: 169 *Prop ID: 027 "Desk" *Internal Name: Pdesk2Z *ROM Location: 7D53D0 *File Size (Compressed): 0180 *Textures: 01D4 , 01D3 , 01CE Naval Anti-Ship Launch Canisters (Harpoon) *File ID: 16F *Prop ID: 066 "Naval Anti-Ship Launch Canisters (Harpoon)" *Internal Name: Pdest_harpoonZ *ROM Location: 7D8050 *File Size (Compressed): 08A0 *Textures: 0214 , 01FC , 05EA , 01EA , 020F Frigate Engine Room Door *File ID: 178 *Prop ID: 099 "Grey Frigate Door w/ Indents, Caution Stripes and KEEP CLEAR Label" *Internal Name: Pdoor_dest2Z *ROM Location: 7DAA70 *File Size (Compressed): 03C0 *Textures: 01E7 , 01F6 , 0007 , 0608 , 0609 Blue Bay Door w/ Caution Stripes *File ID: 17C *Prop ID: 092 "Blue Bay Door w/ Caution Stripes" *Internal Name: Pdoor_roller1Z *ROM Location: 7DC0D0 *File Size (Compressed): 0370 *Textures: 056B , 026A , 0008 , 01F2 Blue Bay Door w/ Venting and Caution Stripes (1) *File ID: 17D *Prop ID: 093 "Blue Bay Door w/ Venting and Caution Stripes" *Internal Name: Pdoor_roller2Z *ROM Location: 7DC440 *File Size (Compressed): 0240 *Textures: 026A , 01C5 , 0008 , 01C7 Blue Bay Door w/ Venting and Caution Stripes (2) *File ID: 17E *Prop ID: 094 "Blue Bay Door w/ Venting and Caution Stripes" *Internal Name: Pdoor_roller3Z *ROM Location: 7DC680 *File Size (Compressed): 0240 *Textures: 026A , 01C5 , 0008 , 01C8 Blue Reversed Corrugated Door w/ Transportation Stripes *File ID: 182 *Prop ID: 097 "Blue Reversed Corrugated Door w/ Transportation Stripes" *Internal Name: Pdoor_st_arec2Z *ROM Location: 7DCEB0 *File Size (Compressed): 02E0 *Textures: 056B , 026A , 0013 Floppy Disc *File ID: 18B *Prop ID: 0F7 "Floppy Disc" *Internal Name: PfloppyZ *ROM Location: 7DE230 *File Size (Compressed): 0320 *Textures: 027A , 027C , 0279 , 027B , 027D Gun Magazine (RC-P90) *File ID: 18C *Prop ID: 082 "Gun Magazine (RC-P90)" *Internal Name: Pfnp90magZ *ROM Location: 7DE550 *File Size (Compressed): 01A0 *Textures: 027E , 0140 Grey Swinging Door, Lighter *File ID: 18F *Prop ID: 09C "Grey Swinging Door, Lighter" *Internal Name: Pgas_plant_sw3_do1Z *ROM Location: 7DEC50 *File Size (Compressed): 0200 *Textures: 06C2 , 07A6 Light Wooden Door (Looks Like Sand) *File ID: 190 *Prop ID: 09D "Light Wooden Door (Looks Like Sand)" *Internal Name: Pgas_plant_sw4_do1Z *ROM Location: 7DEE50 *File Size (Compressed): 0160 *Texture: 02D0 Grey Swinging Door w/ Blue Stripe *File ID: 191 *Prop ID: 09A "Grey Swinging Door w/ Blue Stripe" *Internal Name: Pgas_plant_sw_do1Z *ROM Location: 7DEFB0 *File Size (Compressed): 0290 *Textures: 06C1 , 02CA , 07A6 , 02BF Fur Hat, Blue *File ID: 1A5 *Prop ID: 0D4 "Fur Hat, Blue" *Internal Name: PhatfurryZ *ROM Location: 7E3EA0 *File Size (Compressed): 0230 *Textures: 06DE , 06DD , 0709 Fur Hat, Brown *File ID: 1A7 *Prop ID: 0D5 "Fur Hat, Brown" *Internal Name: PhatfurrybrownZ *ROM Location: 7E42F0 *File Size (Compressed): 0210 *Textures: 06DB , 06DC , 0708 Combat Helmet, Grey *File ID: 1A9 *Prop ID: 0DA "Combat Helmet, Grey" *Internal Name: PhathelmetgreyZ *ROM Location: 7E4730 *File Size (Compressed): 0230 *Texture: 0763 Soviet Camouflage Chopper *File ID: 1AF *Prop ID: 11D "Soviet Camouflage Chopper" *Internal Name: PhindZ *ROM Location: 7E9730 *File Size (Compressed): 1770 *Textures: 01B0 , 0312 , 0311 , 028C , 039F , 0441 , 0006 , 039F , 03A8 , 03A1 , 03A8 , 0481 , 0482 Jungle Tree, Moss Covered *File ID: 1B3 *Prop ID: 13E "Jungle Tree, Moss Covered" *Internal Name: Pjungle5_treeZ *ROM Location: 7EC9E0 *File Size (Compressed): 0530 *Textures: 08E5 , 09C0 , 09C1 , 09B6 Letter Tray *File ID: 1BA *Prop ID: 02F "Letter Tray" *Internal Name: Pletter_tray1Z *ROM Location: 7EEC70 *File Size (Compressed): 0160 *Texture: 05FE Box of Shells (Magnum Rounds) *File ID: 1BE *Prop ID: 084 "Box of Shells (Magnum Rounds)" *Internal Name: PmagnumshellsZ *ROM Location: 7EF230 *File Size (Compressed): 0200 *Textures: 0026 , 00BC , 05EA , 00BC Metal Crate, 6 Bottom Corner *File ID: 1C3 *Prop ID: 034 "Metal Crate, 6 Bottom Corner" *Internal Name: Pmetal_crate2Z *ROM Location: 7EFF00 *File Size (Compressed): 01C0 *Textures: 038F , 038E , 04CA Metal Crate, Double Stripe - Class D1 Hazard *File ID: 1C5 *Prop ID: 036 "Metal Crate, Double Stripe - Class D1 Hazard" *Internal Name: Pmetal_crate4Z *ROM Location: 7F0280 *File Size (Compressed): 01C0 *Textures: 03EA , 03EB , 04EB Tactical Missiles in Containment Racks x4 *File ID: 1C8 *Prop ID: 038 "Tactical Missiles in Containment Racks x4" *Internal Name: Pmissile_rack2Z *ROM Location: 7F4020 *File Size (Compressed): 0A10 *Textures: 01FC , 05EA , 0200 , 03B3 Tactical Missile in Containment Rack *File ID: 1C9 *Prop ID: 037 "Tactical Missile in Containment Rack" *Internal Name: Pmissile_rackZ *ROM Location: 7F4A30 *File Size (Compressed): 03E0 *Textures: 01FC , 05EA , 0200 , 03B3 Gun Magazine (D5K Deutsche) *File ID: 1CC *Prop ID: 07B "Gun Magazine (D5K Deutsche)" *Internal Name: Pmp5kmagZ *ROM Location: 7F6010 *File Size (Compressed): 0150 *Textures: 036B , 05EA Oil Drum, Single Stripe, Ribbed *File ID: 1CE *Prop ID: 039 "Oil Drum, Single Stripe, Ribbed" *Internal Name: Poil_drum1Z *ROM Location: 7F8C40 *File Size (Compressed): 0270 *Textures: 024B , 03E7 Oil Drum, Single Stripe, Ribbed - Class D1 Hazard *File ID: 1CF *Prop ID: 03A "Oil Drum, Single Stripe, Ribbed - Class D1 Hazard" *Internal Name: Poil_drum2Z *ROM Location: 7F8EB0 *File Size (Compressed): 02F0 *Textures: 03E9 , 03E8 , 024B , 04EB Oil Drum, Single Stripe, Ribbed - Toxic Materials *File ID: 1D0 *Prop ID: 03B "Oil Drum, Single Stripe, Ribbed - Toxic Materials" *Internal Name: Poil_drum3Z *ROM Location: 7F91A0 *File Size: 02F0 *Textures: 03E9 , 03E8 , 024B , 04EA Oil Drum, Double Stripe - Toxic Materials *File ID: 1D1 *Prop ID: 03C "Oil Drum, Double Stripe - Toxic Materials" *Internal Name: Poil_drum5Z *ROM Location: 7F9490 *File Size (Compressed): 02F0 *Textures: 03EA , 024B , 04EA Oil Drum - Toxic Materials *File ID: 1D2 *Prop ID: 03D "Oil Drum - Toxic Materials" *Internal Name: Poil_drum6Z *ROM Location: 7F9780 *File Size (Compressed): 0310 *Textures: 03EB , 024B , 04EA Telephone *File ID: 1D7 *Prop ID: 040 "Telephone" *Internal Name: Pphone1Z *ROM Location: 7FB100 *File Size (Compressed): 0140 *Textures: 03FD , 0303 Uplink Box *File ID: 1E6 *Prop ID: 047 "Uplink Box" *Internal Name: PsatboxZ *ROM Location: 801630 *File Size (Compressed): 0120 *Texture: 02B3 BETA Electronic Door w/ LEFT Arrow and Fake Window *File ID: 1EA *Prop ID: 089 "BETA Electronic Door w/ LEFT Arrow and Fake Window" *Internal Name: Psev_door3_windZ *ROM Location: 801FE0 *File Size (Compressed): 0390 *Textures: 026A , 0214 , 04DA , 0007 , 0290 Grey Containment Door w/ Caution Stripes and Window *File ID: 1EC *Prop ID: 087 "Grey Containment Door w/ Caution Stripes and Window" *Internal Name: Psev_doorZ *ROM Location: 802750 *File Size (Compressed): 0350 *Textures: 002B , 04AD , 0291 Silencer *File ID: 1F7 *Prop ID: 07F "Silencer" *Internal Name: PsilencerZ *ROM Location: 809000 *File Size (Compressed): 01A0 *Textures: 0369 , 036F , 05EA Gun Magazine (Klobb) *File ID: 1FA *Prop ID: 07C "Gun Magazine (Klobb)" *Internal Name: PskorpionmagZ *ROM Location: 8096D0 *File Size (Compressed): 0160 *Textures: 036B , 05EA Gun Magazine (Phantom) *File ID: 1FB *Prop ID: 07D "Gun Magazine (Phantom)" *Internal Name: PspectremagZ *ROM Location: 809830 *File Size (Compressed): 0170 *Textures: 036B , 05EA Speedboat *File ID: 1FC *Prop ID: 122 "Speedboat" *Internal Name: PspeedboatZ *ROM Location: 8099A0 *File Size (Compressed): 0D40 *Textures: 04F8 , 04F9 , 0600 , 04F7 , 01B4 , 0409 , 040A , 040D , 040E , 04FB , 04FA , 039F , 028E Rusty Door w/ Handle *File ID: 203 *Prop ID: 08E "Rusty Door w/ Handle" *Internal Name: Psteel_door2Z *ROM Location: 81A550 *File Size (Compressed): 02B0 *Textures: 0227 , 0228 , 0029 , 022A , 022B , 022C , 022D , 022E , 048F Rusty Door w/o Handle *File ID: 204 *Prop ID: 091 "Rusty Door w/o Handle" *Internal Name: Psteel_door2bZ *ROM Location: 81A800 *File Size (Compressed): 02D0 *Textures: 048F , 022F , 0230 , 0231 , 0232 , 0233 , 0234 , 0235 , 0236 Naval Torpedo Rack x3 *File ID: 20B *Prop ID: 04A "Naval Torpedo Rack x3" *Internal Name: Ptorpedo_rackZ *ROM Location: 81EDB0 *File Size (Compressed): 0880 *Textures: 058F , 058D , 058F , 058E Dark Wooden Door w/ Window (Unbreakable) *File ID: 20D *Prop ID: 0A3 "Dark Wooden Door w/ Window (Unbreakable)" *Internal Name: Ptrain_door3Z *ROM Location: 81FA00 *File Size (Compressed): 0420 *Textures: 05FA , 0244 , 01C4 , 028E Wooden Crate, Darker Shading, Kapto|Enb *File ID: 21E *Prop ID: 050 "Wooden Crate, Darker Shading, Kapto|Enb" *Internal Name: Pwood_lg_crate2Z *ROM Location: 823860 *File Size (Compressed): 0220 *Textures: 018B , 01A5 Wooden Crates x8 *File ID: 21F *Prop ID: 051 "Wooden Crates x8" *Internal Name: Pwood_md_crate3Z *ROM Location: 823A80 *File Size (Compressed): 0220 *Textures: 018D , 01A8 Wooden Crate w/ UP Arrow, Kapto|Enb *File ID: 222 *Prop ID: 054 "Wooden Crate w/ UP Arrow, Kapto|Enb" *Internal Name: Pwood_sm_crate6Z *ROM Location: 824160 *File Size (Compressed): 0220 *Textures: 018E , 018C , 003A , 01A5 Category:Prerelease GoldenEye